


Loud

by torch



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Porn Battle XII, loud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:25:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torch/pseuds/torch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're kidding, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loud

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: loud

What is really embarrassing, and what Iruka doesn't seem to be able to do anything about, although he decides he will, every time, afterwards, when he gets his brain back... what is really terrible is the way Guy makes him _scream_. Theirs is no secret, discreet relationship, not a private matter hidden away from the rest of the village, because Guy is Guy and does nothing half-heartedly, and what he likes to do most of all is make Iruka moan and sob and keen and finally yell so loud people in other countries probably have to wear earplugs.

"It's an expression of your genuine feelings!" Guy says, with a smile that could light up an entire festival. "True and honest passion!"

"I am honestly going to kill you," Iruka says. Not very convincingly; he can't even move his toes yet.

"Then I couldn't do this again." Guy shifts his hips, and Iruka moans and beats his hands weakly against Guy's shoulders.

A while later, he's gripping tight instead, head thrown back, crying out his true, honest, genuine pleasure.


End file.
